Last Christmas
by puffin
Summary: Who will Ryou choice? This is a one shot and boy on boy so if you don't like it then don't read it.


Last Christmas

A/N Here is another one-shot by me. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

I don't own Yugioh. I am making no money off of this.

Ryou Bakura let out a sigh as he was finishing up the last of the Christmas decoration around the house. He had pulled out a Christmas photo taken of him and Seto Kaiba last Christmas when they had been a couple. Now they were ex's.

"I said you were a fool to fall in love with him." came Ryou's older twin brother Akifa.

Ryou didn't look at him as he kept his eyes on the photo of him and Seto. The two of them were kissing under the mistletoe that was hanging up in a door way at Yugi's place during the Christmas party. Every year the party was at Yugi's house.

In the photo Ryou and Seto seem to be in so much love. Ryou knew he had been. Ryou had practicality gave his heart to Seto.

"I know big brother." Ryou said a put the photo away to never see the light of day again. At lest not until he was completely over Seto.

It was Christmas Eve and Yugi's party. Everyone was having fun at the party. Drinking, eating and have a good time. Normally everyone did.

Ryou happen to be flirting with Marik Ishtar. Granted Akifa would have rather had Ryou fall for Malik but he knew that Marik would treat his baby brother better then Kaiba ever did.

Ryou happen to turn around, to go and get something to drink, when his eyes landed on the last person he wanted to see. Seto.

Ryou had decided to try and stay away from Kaiba. Key word tried. It was Kaiba that walked up to Ryou.

"Ryou is that you?" came Kaiba deep voice. One that always made Ryou week in the knees. It would seem that Kaiba didn't recognize Ryou.

"Yes. It's been a year since we last saw each other." Ryou said as he smiled up at his now ex-lover.

Ryou hadn't chance that much. He still had his normal snow white hair but had been cut short and he had a bit of a tan now. He and his brother had spent a lot of time with their father in Egypt. The two had fallen in love with the country and its rich history.

As the two of them stood there talking Ryou could feel himself falling all over again. It was very easy for Ryou as stared into Kiaba's deep blue eyes. Eyes that seems to always pull him in.

It was also at this point that Ryou realized two other things. One had been how much of a fool he had been last year to hand this man his heart as a gift with the 'I love you' note attached to it. The second thing was that if Kaiba kissed him again he would be this tall man's fool once more.

But as he stood there and felt himself falling again he remember last year and what he had done to him. About how the day after Christmas he broke his heart.

Ryou had hoped that his year would be different and he wouldn't end up in tears but he knew that if stood there any longer he would be.

"Excuse me Seto." Ryou said after a while as he smiled at Kaiba before he turned and walked away. Once he was far enough from the man he ran. He wanted to run and hid in the crowd that was there. He wanted to hide from the man and his eyes that could read him like a book. It would seem the pain was still to raw.

Ryou ended up in Yugi's bed room sitting on his bed. He was sitting against the headboard with his knees draw up to his chest, arms around them with his face buried in his arms.

As he sat there he thought of his relationship with tall brown hair, blue eye CEO. "I thought I could rely on you." Ryou said as he cried.

"Rely on who?" came a voice that caused Ryou's head to snap up and looked to the door before he try to wipe the tears away. "Kaiba?" Marik then asked from the doorway before walking in and over to the bed.

Ryou just nodded to this as Marik sat on the bed next to him. "I guess I was someone to use, to let out all of pinned up emotions." Ryou then said as he felt Marik pull him close.

"He was the perfect love with such passion in his heart." Ryou said as he looked down.

"While you were the perfect cover face for a boyfriend. One that he tore apart." Marik said as lift Ryou's chin so Ryou had to look at him. "But maybe this year…" he then trailed off as he lean in a kissed Ryou.

Ryou started to kiss back before he pulled away. "I can't Marik. I can't because…"

"Because you still love Kaiba. I know last year the two of you were a couple but he dumped you the day after Christmas Ryou. I was hoping that maybe…" Marik trailed off again.

Ryou watched Marik before he gave him a smile. "Maybe your right. Maybe I should give another try but this time with someone special." Ryou said before he lean in and kissed Marik.

A/N There is my last Christmas one-shot for the year. I hope you all like and please send in those reviews.

On a side note, to all that were reading my Christmas story A Mile I decided to take it down. I just wasn't into it as much as I had hope. My muse on that one left me. I am still trying to write it up in my notebook and hope that by next Christmas to have it done and post it all at once. Sorry to all that were reading it.


End file.
